Question: On Tuesday, Emily walked to a hardware store around noon and, after browsing for 13 minutes, decided to buy a nail for $2.23. Emily handed the salesperson $3.34 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the nail from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the nail = the amount of change Emily received. ${3}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Emily received $1.11 in change.